Love in Disguise
by Belles7
Summary: In which the high school/famous model Kise Ryota falls in love with his tutor. Definitely not something he expected to do. Fem!Kuro.


**Love in Disguise**

* * *

><p>*Chapter 1: Tutor<p>

"Pleased to meet you, Kise-kun. My name is Kuroko Tetsuna. I will be your Japanese History and Literature tutor." The bluenette bowed politely, doing the perfect ninety-degree posture, and as she straightened her form again, she tucked a long strand of blue hair behind an ear. She had a blank face as well as unreadable blue eyes.

Kise Ryota sat on a chair, looking at his new tutor, and nodded. She was quite plain, but her hair was kind of nice and oh maybe her eyes too? Before he could say anything, his mother clapped her hands together in delight and smiled. "Ryota. She'll be tutoring you Mondays to Thursdays from now on."

"But I have photo shoots after school."

"Yes. Kuroko-san will come after you have your photo shoots."

The blond male arched both his brows. "Mom. You do realize how late my photo shoots last, do you?"

"That's why you have to work your schedule out with her, Ryota. You're a big boy. You can do it."

"Mom. Seriously. Stop calling me that." Gold eyes flickered to the silent tutor. God. He hated it when his mom embarrassed him like this. Of course he would know how to set up his own meetings! After all, he had been in the working world for years now.

"Alright then. I'm off to work. Make sure you tend to your matters before leisure time, Ryota."

Kuroko noticed the model's lips make a frown as he said, "How long are you going to be gone?"

"Mmm…like six to seven months? I have lots of places to stop by and people to talk with. You know, business meetings and all that stuff," she said. She looked at Kuroko and smiled again. "I'll be sending your check monthly, Kuroko-san. Do notify me if you don't receive it. I might take a few hours to respond due to time zones and everything, but I make sure to reply to all my calls."

"Yes, I will keep that in mind, Kise-san."

"Okay. Be nice now, Ryota. I got to catch my flight. Call me if you need anything." She hurried out the large house with her luggage in tow.

Kise scowled, crossed his arms, and after she left, he muttered, "Don't treat me like a kid now."

"Do you have your schedule, Kise-kun?"

He looked at the tutor, forgetting that she was still there, and stared at her. Kuroko asked him again and he snapped out of his daze. "Oh right. Let me go get it."

Kuroko looked around the living room and stood awkwardly. She was wondering if she should sit down or not but then something caught her eye, and she wandered over to the shelf littered with framed pictures. She spotted Kise with his parents, all of them smiling wherever they were. There were a few pictures of just his parents hugging each other and some with only Kise by himself grinning with peace signs up in the air. Well. He was definitely model material.

"Here," Kise said suddenly, jutting the paper at her.

The bluenette turned to look at him, giving him a polite nod as she took it. "Thank you, Kise-kun."

He took a seat on the sofa, watching her blue eyes scan over the paper. She then said, "Well it looks like you're free after 5 pm on Monday. I could come around then on that day."

"Sure."

"Tuesdays and Wednesdays, I can come around 7 pm since you're free then."

"Okay."

Kuroko glanced at the bored teen. He didn't seem to care much. In fact, he was simply agreeing to her suggestions. Oh well. Things were much easier this way then. "Thursdays…you seem to be quite busy, Kise-kun."

"Yeah," he said with a shrug. That was the usual. "I'm usually booked Thursdays and Fridays. I won't be home on Thursdays 'till 10 pm."

"I can still come after 10 unless you're too tired to study."

Gold eyes widened. She'd come that late just to tutor him?

A small smile graced her lips as she stated, "Japanese History and Literature is never boring at any time of the day."

He simply nodded, looking somewhere else now. "Yeah whatever. If you can make it, then go ahead."

She bowed. "Alright then, everything is settled. I'll email you our tutoring sessions to make it official then?"

He took out his phone. "Why not text it? That would be much faster and easier."

She cocked her head, exposing the milky white side of her throat. "I'd have to ask for your number, Kise-kun. Is that fine with you?"

He shrugged again. "You're my tutor. Wouldn't it be better to have direct contact with you just in case I have questions when you're not there?"

"True." They quickly exchanged numbers and then Kise stood up, saying, "I have to meet up with someone soon. We start next week?"

Kuroko nodded, clasping her hands behind her back. "That is correct, Kise-kun."

* * *

><p>AN: mmm...this is my first KiKuro fanfic ...so it would be nice to know what you guys think :)

Thanks for reading :D


End file.
